In the above technical field, patent literature 1 discloses a technique for generating an all-around moving image based on a moving image captured by an all-around camera formed from a plurality of cameras. Furthermore, patent literature 2 discloses a technique for reproducing an all-around moving image from an all-around camera formed from one image sensor.